


A Stolen Kiss

by ChildsBloodBath



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildsBloodBath/pseuds/ChildsBloodBath
Summary: Sorry, this one is short. Will probably add more at a later date.
Relationships: Female Boss (Saints Row)/Matt Miller
Kudos: 7





	A Stolen Kiss

The ship was relatively quiet when Talia exited the stimulation. Johnny cleaning his nails out with a knife like usually and the others doing what they are good at for the most part. Minus Kenzie was still hacking things and trying to find a way to rid them of Zinyak once and for all. Talia glanced about to make sure no one was watching as she headed to the cargo part of the ship where Matt would be waiting for her. Just like she told him to do a few days before. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. For the first time, she was going to confess her feelings...he truly did change her. Not to mention since Johnny has been back she has gone back to how she was as a teen.   
Matt was sprawled out upon the sofa in his usual spot in the cargo cart part of the ship. The area was silent except for the sound of his video game. The doors whooshed open with an annoying beep. Glancing to Matt’s eyes was the boss stood before him.  
“Hey Matty” she spoke with her southern accent. Smiling he looked her over. She had just redone her hair again. Quickly he returned to being serious, he has a reputation after all.   
“I suppose my work can wait” Matt sighed with a slight disappointment as he placed his game upon the table next to him. “Matty this is important so could you shut up and just listen” Talia snapped with a furrowed brow. She was finally going to open up to him and he had to be an ass. Matt smiled with a chuckle that couldn’t be heard as her eyes faded away. Finally bringing her eyes up to meet his light blue that popped with his dark black eyeliner. “I have been thinking about how to say this Matt, but since I am not good at this so I am just going to say it. Ever since I first saw you you’re all I think about. Sure you have tried to kill me and guilted me about Johnny's ‘Death’” As she said death she air quoted it because they had saved him already. “But I still found my heart leaping into your arms like a turtle’s first time at sea. I guess what I am saying is I…” and before she could finish she found herself being pulled rather quickly with only being stopped by the sweet taste of Matt’s blue lips against her own.  
His hands trailed along her sides to land upon her hips, pulling her closer with closing eyes. Tali slightly shocked at first didn’t make a move until she relaxed. Slipping her arms tightly around him as she returned his kiss, almost melting away her thoughts.


End file.
